


Smutty Michael

by RudeFalcon56



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: F/M, That is all it is, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudeFalcon56/pseuds/RudeFalcon56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a super short smut one shot that I wrote for my friend DMDee_99.  Plus a cute fluffy one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DMDee_99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMDee_99/gifts).



"On goodness Michael" I moan when I felt his lips trail along the dip of my spine all the way to the tip of my ass. He kisses me right above my panty line before flipping me over and trailing hot kisses up my flat stomach to my perky breasts. Her takes one nipple in his mouth and swirls his tounge loveingly then repeats the same action to the other one.

I make grabby hands at him and let my fingers flow through his hair then grip tight when he sucks at a particualy sensitive spot on my neck. He must have figured it out because he did it again and I knew I was going to have a rather large hicky to try and hide the next time I went out on the town,"So beautiful and all mine," he says above me in his silky voice.

"Yours," I echo back to him and raise my legs to wrap around his waist and pull him to me. His heavy cock rested on the inside of my thigh and I reached down to give him a few quick jerks. He arches in pleasure then captures my lips in a hot kiss, nothing but teeth and tounge clashing together. So focused on our kissing, I bearly noticed him pushing into me untill I felt the tip push through,"Oh..Fuck Michael," I yelp out and push myself back into his cock.

"Hang on love," he whispers and slowly nudges his way into my tight heat. He fills amazing as he fills me to the brim, only stopping once he has bottomed out and is fully sheathed inside of me. He licks the shall of my ear before biting down rather harshly where he had made the hicky earlier.

"Move," I growl and cant my hips so that I could fill that beloved heat that I so wanted,"Please!!" I cry out when he moves his hips just a fraction of what I want. My nails are digging into his back and I know that if I press any harder then blood might be showing up on his mocha body.

Finally. Finally, he starts to move. Starting at a slow shallow pace then speeding up till he was ramming harshly into me that it almost hurt. Every time I would get close to coming though, he would stop and I would be forced to come down from my high only to be brought right back up again by him,"Enjoying yourself Deidra?" he purrs and does a little swivvle with his hips that make me moan in escasy,"You're the only one that'll get any of this," he adds then leans down to kiss me once again, forcing his tounge into my mouth.

He begins a new pace now, one fast and hard that makes me reach my climax far faster than I thought it would. With a shout of his name, I'm coming harder than I have ever before. In my afterglow I can fill his hot cum splattering my insides as he comes then the filling of him collapsing on top of me in exhaustion. We lay in silence for a while before he slips out and lays on his side next to me,"Wonderful just like always," he whispers and I blush then hide my face in his chest.

He pulls me to rest on his chest then throws the cover over the both of us and tangles our legs together,"Tired," I mumble and begin my decent into to the blessed world of sleep on the chest of my lover


	2. Chapter 2

"What are we watching?" I ask once I have plopped myself down on the the plush couch. Micahel instinctively puts an arm around my shoulders and I happily lean into him. He doesn't answer my question about the movie so I focus my attention on the screen. A familiar flash of tattered wings appears on the television and I instantly know what we are watching now. One of my favorite movies Jeepers Kreepers.

"I wanted to watch it while you slept,"he replys quietly and I nod then tuck my head under his chin and continue to watch the movie. As the movie progresses, Michael has moved so that we were now laying on the couch with me laying on his chest and his arms around me. One of his hands were finger locked with one of my own and every now and then he would lean down and give me a chast kiss. Only when there was a lull in the otherwise scary and actiony movie.

The credits were now rolling and Michael is running his hands through my hair and I could fill myself begin to fall asleep at the ministrations,"You want to watch another?" he asks and I nod my head slowly, already half asleep.

Carefully he gets up and positions me to where I now lay on the couch. As he does so, I let my eyes trail along his fit body and felt myself blush just a bit when they lingered on his pert ass just a little too long,"Put in Jason," I call out and Michael quickly does so before making his way back over to the couch where he lays down beside me. We tangle back up back into the position we were at before he had gotten up.

Halfway through the movie I hear a faint sound and look up to see that the King of Pop has fallen asleep and a tiny bit of drool is pulling out the corner of his mouth. I giggle quietly then lean up to place a kiss on his cheek. Once I've laid back down and gotten comfortable enough I begin my own descent into sleep,"Night love," I whisper before letting darkness take me over.

 


End file.
